


Show it

by lethargicfeeling



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band), Sakurazaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethargicfeeling/pseuds/lethargicfeeling
Summary: Top student too shy to be seen with her
Relationships: RisaNeru
Kudos: 15





	Show it

It was hard for the top student Neru to admit that she was in love with her. Risa who was one of those popular high school kids, one of those jocks, those people who had an intimidating aura. They got partnered for an assignment, frequently talked to each other, and admitted eventually developed feelings. She didn't want any gossip going around her school. But the persistent Risa who had no care at all with all the people tried her best to show how much she cares for the person she loves. She would wait for her outside her home, share her lunch with her, or even walk her home despite how many people can see.

Neru on the other hand, would stay late inside the library. She is too shy to wait and watch Risa finish her volleyball training. That's why she would only come out of the discrete shadows right after every one's gone. She still kept trying hard to show her support for Risa even though Risa says that it's fine not to wait for her but Neru doesn't want Risa doing all the effort.

After school hours felt like the campus was empty, there were barely any students and other players had gone home. This is the time where Neru was most comfortable. Risa would kiss Neru's nose and hold her hand while walking out of the entrance gates. She would always be patient with her.

"Neru..." Risa mentioned her name as they were nearing Neru's house.

"Mhm?" the other girl looked.

"I've told about us to my friends..."

Neru got her eyes wide and shyly hid her face with her long hair. "Oh... how- what did they say?" she asked while her other freehand was fidgeting.

Risa saw how nervous she felt and stopped her tracks. She faced Neru and took both of her hands while tracing circles to ease her. "Neru, it's okay. They're fine with it. You don't have to meet them now."

"But- what if there are others-" Neru was cut off.

Risa pulled her closer and stared at her eyes, "Neru, what's more important to me is how I want you and other people to know how much I care about you."

These sudden words that came out of Risa was enough to make Neru's whole face red. Her heart pounded hardly, she realized how much this person wants to show her love. This made Neru fall for her more. Despite the cool aura of Watanabe Risa is a soft kid in love with this person that she's holding. Neru calmed down and a small curl formed on her lips as she agreed with Risa. Risa smiled knowing that Neru's slowly coming out of her shell and kissed her forehead. They continued walking until they reached Neru's house.

\----------

It was a Wednesday, Neru was with her best friend inside the library finishing their task.

"Ne~ Neru, can I ask you about something?" Fuu said as she stopped writing down.

"Hmm?" Neru lifted her head.

"Are you going out with Risa?" a direct question.

Neru dropped her pen on the table and blinked fast. "Wha- what makes you say that?"

"I don't know, there's been going around about you two. You even go to school together suddenly," Fuu smirked as she rested her chin on her left hand.

"Uh- you must be delusional."

"But do you like her?" Fuu tried to crack Neru.

Neru contemplated whether to be honest in front of her or no, but she wasn't ready. "N- no. I don't have any feelings."

As soon as she said that, it was evident from Fuu's face that she felt awkward because she was looking behind Neru. Neru followed her eyes and saw Risa, who decided to drop by before training, was standing a few feet behind, her eyes were obviously hurt.

"Risa-" Neru quickly stood up from her seat. Risa blinked the tears away from her eyes and sped off. Neru exited the library and ran while shouting Risa's name. She wasn't able to chase the athletic girl and clutched her hair out of frustration because of the stupid thing she did.

\-------

Risa was floating in her thoughts during training, it affected her with what she heard. Her performance was different and it was evident that she was distracted the whole time.

A ball flying came towards her face. "Risa! I'm sorry!" Hono, her teammate apologized.

"No, it's my fault. I wasn't paying any attention earlier," Risa assured. Their coach scratched his head out of frustration and blew his whistle to call it a day.

"Risa, you stay," he sounded stern.

Neru, who had just arrived hid herself behind the gym entrance doors while the other teammates were off to their locker rooms.

"Risa, what has been on your mind lately? We cannot have that for the upcoming finals! You know how strict I am with each day's training. If you do not fix that soon I'll be benching you for the game!"

Risa's face drained of color, "I'm sorry coach, I won't show a lack performance for tomorrow's training."

"You better not," and the coach left for his own locker room.

Neru heard the whole thing, her heart ached knowing that she got Risa in trouble. She muffled her mouth when she felt crying, tears escaped from her eyes. "Risa, I'm sorry. I do love you," she whispered to herself.

Risa was the last person who came out of the locker room with tied hair. She was carrying her bag lazily and while her thoughts were still distracted. Neru shyly approached Risa, she still felt guilty about what happened. Risa still showed her a weak smile despite it and reached for Neru's hand and laced it with hers. Only, it felt a lot different. She wasn't 'holding' it, it was simply just a skin contact. Neru can't speak, her shyness was eating her up. She hated herself for being like this, she can't defend the person that she loves despite her effort. It frustrated her how she always holds her words.

They reached Neru's house in silence but Risa still kissed Neru's forehead and left without saying goodbye. Neru's heart dropped as soon as she saw Risa's back leaving. She pent up in her room and cried out on her bed for hurting Risa. It felt heavy regretting what she said and how she does not have enough courage.

\-------

For the following days, Neru tried to approach Risa but she can't even tap her shoulders without thinking that everybody's watching. She always clutches her hands. It was only silence between them. The only contact that they have is their routine during after training hours. Risa still hasn't forgotten the pain but she tries to push it away because she needs to focus on her upcoming finals. Trainings were the same, she forgets what happened inside the court but it comes back when she's done for the day.

It was the day,everyone was required to watch the game meaning, Neru attended as well. She was biting her lip, nervous to how Risa will play. She hasn't had a decent conversation with her. Still, she tried her best to sit in the front row alongside Fuu. Fuu knows, even if Neru won't admit it, she knows her friend. Fuu was only waiting for Neru to explore her limits. Even so, she didn't bring up any topic about it.

It was a clutch game between the two schools, one of the hardest that Risa's fought. It was the last set and the game was tied with a score of 10-10. She shouldn't be nervous now, she needed to distract her mind. The whistle blew and she realized that she's being subbed out by their coach. As she took her water and seat, her face was pale, leg kept bouncing up and down and her fingers weren't calm. The rally was tight, every time they score, the opposing team does too. They can't end this final set with 15 points. It just kept increasing until the score's at 18-17. At the final call, Risa was subbed in again. She looked cool walking back inside the court, but Neru knows her too well. Neru can see her body language was different from usual. She walked with a closed fist to prevent herself from fidgeting. She knows the pressure that's been bugging Risa, also because she knows how everyone was depending on her.

The court was silent, everyone on their feet.

"Risa, focus, focus, focus. You got this..." Risa said to herself. She can't hear anything, not even her teammates or coach shouting formations.

Neru saw how Risa's eyes were blank, clearly her mind was floating elsewhere. She can't stand this, she needs to do something.

Before the whistle could blow, Neru held onto the railings of their seat and shouted.

"Risa! Daisuki! Ganbatte!" and all eyes turned to her. Fuu was the only one with a smirk on her face.

Risa turned her direction on Neru with a shocked expression, she knew Neru was ever too shy to even be seen with her. Doing this kind of thing was a major step for Neru. She smiled and was determined to finish this game.

The whistle blew and the serve was done. Ball came flying towards the opponent's side and did a combination spike. Luckily, Shida, another teammate, was able to dig the ball making Hono receive it and set it towards Risa. By then, Risa jumped as high as ever and smashed the ball towards the enemy's side. The ball was able to go pass through the blockers.

The crowd anticipated the referee's decision and saw how the flag signals inside. They cheered for the team and Risa's teammates bombarded her, some even got on top of her, crushing her in their tight hug. The pressure was lifted off, they've finally won.

Afterwards, Risa came running to Neru who was so happy about their win. Neru's seat was a bit elevated so she reached down to Risa for a hug who was on the ground.

"Thank god you won, that would've been embarrassing," Neru jokes a sigh of relief.

Risa did a light chuckle and hugged her back, "You know I won't let it go to waste....... Thank you for doing that, I needed it."

".........Risa" Neru said after a few seconds.

"Hmm?" Risa faced Neru and wondered why.

Neru's cheeks were red, she fixed Risa's stray hair that had been sticking on her face. Right then and there, her face went close so fast that Risa was least expecting for it to happen. Neru kissed Risa in front of everyone. When Neru pulled away, Risa was still dumbfounded and wasn't able to register what just happened. Her girlfriend just laughed at her for looking so lost and cute because now, Risa was the one with tainted cheeks.

"I love you, Risa."

And with that, Risa was able to get to her senses and shook her thoughts.

"I love you too, Neru."


End file.
